Gas turbine engines generally include a compressor, such as an axial compressor, to pressurize inflowing air. Such axial compressors comprise a rotor assembly. Conventional rotor assemblies include a number of rotor segments bolted together to form the rotor assemblies. Typically, the rotor segments comprise structure such as bolt holes, tabs, and other features, which allow the rotor segments to be aligned and bolted together.
Such structures can increase the weight of each rotor segment. The time and materials required to manufacture the rotor segments may also be increased. Further, axial clamping loads required to maintain the bolted connection between rotor assemblies may increase stress in the outer and inner rim of the rotor segments.